


The disappearance of Wally West

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anorexia, Cutting, Depression, Disappointment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, Traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death/disappearance of Wally West, Bart blames himself for it falling into depression because of it, Artemis Blames him, and he's silently thinking to himself that his own family blames him for it too. but all that changes when Bart gets a text from Wally West, THE wally west that disappeared and never been heard of again, but he doesn't want to be known; only to Bart, and Bart is trying his best to not let anyone know he really is.





	1. Chapter 1

his hands shaked uncontrollably as his cheeks we're dried with wet tears, his arm was broken but he knew that would heal the pain no longer made him squirm or hiss, because he felt a deeper kind of pain. 

he just sat there on the ground, legs twisted in a weird angle, limp; as some might say, his cowl was down but he didn't care, it didn't matter anymore, his eyes were a visible purple from the abuse, bags literally drenched his eyes from the lack of exhaustion. 

the team would be here, he told himself, and Wally would be fine, it would all just be a silly,  dark humor joke and they would laugh and get chinese  take out,  while bugging Grandpa Barry until he got annoyed and joined in on there game. 

it would all be fine, he thought 

but it wasn't. 

the team did get here, but Wally didn't again Wally was not here and Bart felt all alone, even if the flash was quick at his side he didn't flinch didn't even move, just still staring at where Wally once was, Wally who protected him from almost dying from almost being killed 

It should've been him, his thoughts said, it should've been him and not Wally 

Wally...Wally has so much in his life, what..what does Bart have? No one Bart thinks he has no one now 

"Where's Wally!?" Artemis yelled her eyes pouring into Barts "Where is he!?" 

he doesn't know what to say, his arm hurts and for the first time he actually feels exhausted like all the life source inside him is gone that it just went poof. 

"Bart?" his grandpa motions him, gripping at his shoulders, Flash could see the pain and the exhaustion in his grandson's eyes its clearly visble, 

He doesn't need Bart to speak, because he can already tell.

Wally west is dead, he's dead because he was protecting Bart but that doesn't explain where his body is, wouldn't it be lying there? next to Bart? the one who he protected? Barry was confused and had so many questions 

but he knew his grandson couldn't answer them, not right now. 

"Bart c'mon get up." he said softly only to his grandson, Bart didn't move, didn't speak, and was stiff Barry sighed heavily as he gripped Bart on both arms

Bart let out a wail, that made him flinch. he almost dropped him to the floor but he held on tightly, his arm was broken.

Shit Barry thought, he would have to be more careful next time 

"I'm sorry," he said quickly "sorry, I hold on -" he was worried for his grandson, he truely was and Artemis' shrieking wasn't helping 

"SHUT UP!" he hissed loudly and everyone did, shock ridden on there faces, Flash stared at the young trio of superheros so far he and J'onn where the only ones who where here 

the others on a worldwide mission, "Blue beetle was it?" he stared at the Latino boy "Uh yeah, yes sir." He stuttered 

"Help him, take him back to the watchtower, I don't.. I don't think he could run right now." He noticed his limp leg " and be careful."

The boy nodded as he carefully held Bart wings departing as he flew him to the watchtower. 

 

* * *

 

He didn't sleep long, images of Wally and his dead body and the hateful glares that he got from his superhero peers entered his sleep-driven mind as it only got worse, tears streaming his face as he literally cried waking Jaime up from his sleep. 

his hands covered his face as they got wet with his pool of tears, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't  even stomach his favorite snacks, if he did eat them they would just resurface from his empty stomach, It worried Jaime, it worried Grandpa Barry and uncle Jay more. 

Food was a speedsters friend, not an enemy and if Bart couldn't even hold back soup. 

There was empty bottles of water next his bed, half empty half full, that was the only thing that didn't upset his stomach at least, he was sleeping less and he knew it worried some of his peers.

lack of deprivation could kill someone he knew or atleast make them pass out more, 

Aunt Joan and Grandma Iris stopped by the hospital, bringing in some outside food of course, he loved Aunt Joan's homemade soup. 

He also didn't want to eat from a tube either, so he did eat it well tried to, he had to down some water very quickly so it wouldnt end up in the toliet 

it helped for the most of it, Jaime stayed with him most of the time at the hospital, whenever he got out of school, but being sixteen and all he couldn't spend the night like Grandpa Barry could. 

and like now, it was past midnight and Grandpa Barry slept awkwardly in the chair, he watched him as he laid his head down. 

only flinching when his bangs got in his eyes. 

he couldn't sleep, not now anyways, his phone laid neatly beside him as it charged it vibrated 

and he moved a hand toward it, taking the charger off, as he sat up slowly he stared at the message that he got

and then froze 

_wally west: please don't worry about me Bart, Its not you're fault._

his hands started to shake again, as tears dripped from his eyes, he was loosing it he thought it was just lack of sleep, yeah that was it!

just lack of sleep, until it vibrated again

_Wally West:I'll meet you soon._

he cried, as the phone slipped from his grasp, Grandpa Barry flinched awake as he was quick to Bart's side "Bart? Are you okay? was..was it another nightmare? Bart it was just a dream." his grandpa tried to comfort him

"W-wally -" was all he could whimper out, as his Barry wrapped his arms around Bart's small body.

Bart cried into Barry's arms, he's pretty sure he cried himself to sleeo countless times. 

But this...this was different 

Wally west...wally west was alive! he wasn't dead!

* * *

 Bart could hear the doctor and his Grandpa talking, he didn't hear all of it but he heard some lines along of "Anorexic and depression."

did he have those? was that why he couldn't eat? why he didn't want to eat? he knew depression all to well.

he has yet to look at his phone since last night and  also because Grandpa Barry consficated it from him. 

Jaime came by also with a weeks of homework too, ugh. despite the homework he was glad Jaime came by they cuddled, and talked much to his grandpa's dismay he didn't seem to interfer though as it made Bart well feel comfortable and relaxed for the first time in his life after Wally's death 

his head laid half on Jaime lazily his arms in a weird bent up angle, as his eyes just glanced at the television not really watching it 

he could tell Jaime was half asleep too, school and the heroing business must've tooken its toll on him 

"Jaime?" he lifted his head up slightly looking at him 

Jaime responded with a hum, "d-do uh, believe in ghosts?" he questioned his cheeks turning a slight red 

this was stupid question, "Ghosts?" Jaime looked at him confused "nothing forget about it, it was stupid." He said quickly 

Jaime sighed heavily, deciding not to pressure it on him "okay." 

* * *

 Grandma Iris stopped by, with the twins both in hand as she smiled at Bart " Hi honey, how are you doing?" she set the twins down beside him

Bart shrugged in reply, as Don  moved to sit on Bart's laugh giggling Bart smiled softly

"Have you been eating?" she asked worry in her tone "at least a little bit?" 

Bart groaned " Yes." but flinched he didn't mean to make it sound so harsh 

 "Bart, where just worried about you." Grandma iris says her tone gentle

"I know," he sighed heavily "I know."

* * *

 

he's finally out of the hospital and which he is thankful for because any longer in those white hospital rooms he sure he would've gone insane 

he doesn't run, he's still exhausted and barely slept so Jaime offers to fly him again which is a pretty custom thing 

they fly to the watchtower, so he could atleast say hi to everyone, dressed in his civvies, as Jaime sets him down gently In which Bart jokes 

"I'm not a doll Jaime," he smiles at his boyfriend but Jaime huffs and respond with a " I know ese." 

they walk inside the base, poking and prodding at each other for a while until he hears a slight hiss and someone speaks "What he is doing here?"

it was Artemis, and she looked like a wreck, like she didn't sleep for days and well Barr can't blame her he hasn't been sleeping well these past few days either or at all really 

he flinches slightly avoiding her gaze, "Artemis." Nightwing says sternly 

"Welcome back, Impulse." he tries to say but Bart knows and feels like it came out forced 

like he was forced to say that, he already feels terrible about being here, that he shouldn't even be here in the first place that  Wally should be here instead of him. 

Bart doesn't smile, Jaime places a hand on Bart's shoulder. 

everything goes on normally at the watchtower besides Artemis'  glares and hateful muttering 

he plays a few games with La'gaan and let's him win with his usual victor chants of course, M'gaan made him some homemade cookies to which he happily ate despite the last two burnt ones they where good

he trains with Robin and Superboy and Blue joins just to keep an on Bart in case, they both end up failing well because of Bart's lack of sleep to which Tim complained and Bart groaned at his "you need more sleep," lecture 

once was Bart was finally alone he decided to go to Wally's memorial, and there was Wally, he wasn't dead he couldn't have been!

his mind wandered, if Wally texted him that means..he..he really was alive or well stuck in time at least, he really needed his phone back from Barry

his eyes where locked on the statue as he was thinking hard he didn't notice the footsteps walking up behind him "It should've been you." Artemis hissed

he flinched when she spoke, he didn't look at her, he couldn't.

"you should've died instead of Wally!" her hands where curled into fists as she glared at the back of Bart's head 

"You and you're recklessness got him killed! why couldn't you just follow orders like everyone else!?" and the next thing he knew he was only floor, he's pretty sure he hit his head, as her hands curled around his jacket "why did you have to be so fucking stupid?" 

"It wasn't my fault!" he shrieked loudly, tears dripping down his face again 

"Yes it was!" Artemis didn't seem to care though "it's you're fault he's dead!"

Bart was crying now, whimpering, he just wanted to get away, away from all the hate and blame.

it wasn't his fault!

"Artemis!" Nightwing hissed, the whole team on toe, 

Bart pushed Artemis back roughly nails scrapping her arm as she fell with a grunt, he moved back quickly before speeding away from his team.

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he was running, but somehow he ended where Wally was last scene where he last saw him 

the image still fresh in his mind 

***flasback***

_"Bart! No!" Wally screamed as the spear was heading right towards Bart, he ran fast to block it from hitting Bart it pierced him heavily then poof._

_a heavy white lighting, embedded him both and the enemy, as he went._

_drips of blood on the heavy white snowy ground, Bart limped towards the spear as it dropped, fading away as he gripped it._

_Bart cried._

***end of flashback***

Bart puked heavily from where he stood, once he couldn't anymore all that came out where long dry heaves as he gasped heavily 

once he stopped crying or at least was sure he was done for now, he headed back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

when he heads back to the watchtower he doesn't speak, doesn't look at anyone, just nudges Jaime by his arm and tells him he wants to leave, not to Aunt Joan's or Uncle Jay's or to Grandpa or Grandma's, he doesn't wanna be with any of them right now and definitely doesn't want to be in his room, the room that was perviously Wally's he doesn't think he could handle it if he walked in there even though his stuff are in there and Wally's isn't. 

so he stays with Jaime spends the night at his apartment, he knew grandpa Barry would disapprove but then again he would understand too that the kid just needs some space and that he'd be all humble and jumbo once he gets back on his feet. 

he wasn't, in fact he ended up much worse, the nightmares kept coming and he felt himself loose more sleep,  he cried a lot more and threw up a lot more. 

the nightmares, the nightmares was the worst they kept coming back harsher, and more vivid and gory. 

they even had him talk to black canary, which ended up no where and ended up with nothing.

he didn't sleep in his room at all, and slept mostly on the couch or at Jaime's place,  or if you could call it sleeping at all. 

he looked like shit as he stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't... he didn't look like himself at all,

he breathed heavy, as he opened the cabinet mirror grabbing at a pinkish razor, as he clawed at it to open it cut his finger but he didn't care. 

razor fully busted and now free from its hold, he took the sharp object

lifting up his wrist, panting heavily  as he slid the razor on his wrist at first he didn't feel anything until small drips of blood started to pour out, and he felt a stinging feeling 

 he does a couple of times, and on his other arm too, he stops when he realizes he has to wash it off so no suspects anything.

so he does throwing away the broken razor and keeping the now bloodied one in his pocket 

when he gets out of the bathroom he is greeted with his grandpa and uncle Jay "movie night?" Grandpa says a innocent smile on his face 

Bart blinks at them before deciding to humor them "sure?" 

" great! " Barry hums happily and grabs at Bart's arm and sets him in the couch as he puts in the movie 

"I'll make the popcorn!" he shouts as he heads to the kitchen 

and for the first time Bart actually feels happy, and that he'll keep the special razor to himself for the time being.


	3. stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for *an attempts at killing themselves in battle*
> 
> //A/N: this is nothing more than a filler chapter, I'm to lazy, for all of you who's wondering why updates are slow//

When Bart breaths it comes out as ragged, struggled, and fast. His shoulder shot as blood dripped from him but that's fine, that'll heal. Nothing for him to worry about

at first he runs through it not evening noticing it (running really fast does that to a speedster) but he's not made of metal, he can't block a bullet (technically he can but that's on different circumstances) he's not Green Lantern or Superboy, he's definitely not Kid Flash, he's Impulse, and always will be Impulse. 

The second bullet pierces his arm, but its different its flammable, its..like nuclear-ised, he let's out a shriek of pain, gripping his arm as the bullet is clean cut through his arm

He falls over, he doesn't know where anyone else is perhaps he sped through fast the enemy without realizing it, his vision blurrs as objects start moving, _was there always two Superboy's?_ his weak mind asks as he sees the kryptonite fly over to him, and with that he passes out. All he sees now is darkness and the ever shrieking calls of worry from his friends and family. (He even heard a chuckle) 

but beyond all that he heard one last thing that called him, "stay with me Bart _!"_ an all to familiar sound, before darkness finally clouded him to  his sweet abyss. 


	4. Wally West appears! Part 1

He curled his fingers and toes, to feel something to feel  _anything._ He couldn't feel nothing, not even a single pulse.

When he tried to open his eyes everything was surrounded in darkness, pitch black, he felt his heart quicken, his throat tighten as he tried to move the muscles in his body sweat beating dripping every. 

"Bart," a voice coming from the dark abyss, it was low and soft it was directed toward him

His whole body flinched at the sound, and in a quick movement even Bart couldn't see was a tall shadow standing above him, "look at you," he said softly almost a hint of sadness "all grown up almost,"

Bart turned over quickly sitting on his scrapped knees and arms as he tried to get up only to wobble to the side and into the mysterious person, "ahg" both hands from the stranger grabbed him gently by his shoulders 

"You should be careful, I don't exactly know where this floor goes when you fall" he let out a nervous laugh 

Bart groaned as he shakes the strangers hands off his shoulders turning to meet the weird guy, what he found shocked him "Wally!?" he seemed different, much older

His skin is wrinkled not as much from oldness but probably more from stress, his hair is slicked back slightly with grays and whites, which to Bart is a little weird to see.

"I know I look different from the last time you saw  me," he mumbled "But its me trust me."

 He blinked at him, and he can't help but say it in the most bitter vulgar way, "why the fuck did you leave me!?" tears threatened to fall from his face and he just can't take it anymore all the stress and hurt he's been keeping in from peers and family, he let's out a high pitched wail along with a scream, he just let's it all out as Wally watches.

Is this what happens to people when someone they loved dies? Bart could never answer that question.


End file.
